Nickelodeon:Raw!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is the first ever Nickelodeon wrestling crossover with all your Nicktoons favorite along with OC's!
1. Chapter 1

Nickelodeon:Raw

A/N: This will be my first Rugrats/All Grown Up and Cartoon X-overs crossover! This will feature all the Nickelodeon cartoons show and some of the Disney cartoon characters are going to fight like WWE wrestlers but, Nick style. There will be matches, promos, segments and etc. And also OC's will be apart of it also.

Hope you guys enjoy!

{Before the show start...}

The OC's Braxton Simmons was on camera at the Nickelodeon men's locker room wearing his nice grey suit, with a grey pants suit and a pair of black dressy shoes.

" Sup Everybody! This is Nickelodeon Superstars and Rugrats OC's, Braxton Simmons. And you'll about to get a treat of the very first Nickelodeon:Raw only on Fanfiction!" Braxton grinned at the camera.

[The Nickelodeon:Raw is starting]

Live in New Orleans...

There are millions of crowed/fans are here on the first ever Nickelodeon:Raw! As the camera angle far out to see the crowed, the arena, the stage and the ring. Everything was all lit up perfectly like a actual real wrestling show.

" Welcome to Nickelodeon:Raw!" yelled Mr. Krabs as he was on the commentary.

First up, The Rugrats OC's, John Bouchie music came on as it was WWE John Cena's music, "The Time Is Now." The video on stage was showing John Bouchie's video entrance and on the side it say " Never Give Up!" The crowed was cheering and screaming for John Bouchie name.

John Bouchie came out on stage wearing his "Never Give Up" blue cap with a black T-shirt that say " The Champ is here!" as on the back it say "John Bouchie" in blue writing with a pair of black shorts and a pair of green and black tennis shoes. John is also wearing light blue wrist bands that say " Never Give Up" and " U can't see me" on it. John Bouchie is also the Nickelodeon United States Champion as he is wearing the belt around his waist.

John Bouchie look up and see a bunch of fans was cheering for him and looking a bunch of poster board of him.

" We are live in New Orleans!" yelled Mr. Krabs as he was on the commentary table.

" What's up babe!" yelled John as he was talking to the camera that was aiming it at him. " We are up here in Nickelodeon:Raw! Never Give Up!"

John Bouchie salute to the camera as he run down to the ring in full speed and got over the rope of the ring really quick.

" We are here for a open challenge for the Nickelodeon: United States Champion!" Mr. Krabs said.

John was pumping up the crowed as he was very hype up.

The camera angle toward Mr. Krabs from "SpongeBobSquarePants", Grandpa Lou from "Rugrats", and Grandpa Phil from "Hey Arnold!" at the commentary table.

" Welcome to ringside I'm Mr. Krabs with Lou Pickles and Grandpa Phil on commentary! We have more "Rugrats: Tough Enough!" coming your way to see who will make it to the top." said Mr. Krabs.

" I cannot wait to see what kind of response that John Bouchie have to Harold Berman on Nickelodeon:Raw!" said Grandpa Lou.

" I'm ready to go! We got a Nickelodeon US open challenge starting on Nickelodeon: Raw!" Grandpa Phil replied.

" And John Bouchie had a match with Harold Berman last week on Nick's Elimination Chamber PPV and look closely what happened." said Mr. Krabs as the camera jump to a photo slide show of what happened to a match between John Bouchie vs Harold Berman.

The first photo shows Harold Berman lift up John Bouchie and did a "Pop-up Powerbomb" on him.

[Mr Krabs-"Harold lift up and did the pop up powerbomb on John Bouchie, look at the height of John up in the air!"]

[Grandpa Phil-What an impact right in the middle of the ring! Harold Berman beat John Bouchie!"

The next picture was the next PPV event with John Bouchie vs Harold Berman in the Nick's Money in the Bank"

[Mr. Krabs- Coming this Sunday...Live in the Rugrats/Cartoon X-Overs Nick's Money in the Bank event! It is Champion vs Champion rematch! John Bouchie vs Harold Berman!]

The camera went back to John Bouchie as he was holding the microphone as he was getting ready to talk on the mic. John took off his cap and was rubbing his head and put it back on as he was looking toward the crowed.

John Bouchie grin as he started talking, " Well...This should get you wire up, THE CHAMP IS HERE!" John shouted as some the crowed cheered while others boo him. " When you think about it the biggest moments in Nickelodeon History! The first ever Nickelodeon animated shows were "Doug", "Rugrats", and "The Ren and Stimpy" that all three of them came out on the same day on August 11th 1991! The street, the ladder Nick's Money in the Bank ladder match!" John announced as fans were cheering loud.

" This Sunday live in Rugrats/Cartoon X-overs Fanfiction enter this ring let it all hang out! Not for a championship but, a opportunity. Also, this Sunday...live in Rugrats/Cartoon X-overs Fanfiction two champion enter this ring in this exciting rematch in Nickelodeon history! Not for championship but, a opportunity! A opportunity to stake their claims. Harold Berman." John Bouchie paused for a seconds as he was walking around the ring.

" I had the unbelievable day view at the Nick's Elimination Chamber and an awful thanks that I'm full of crap!" said John Bouchie. " And this Sunday, Harold Berman fights to prove that my time I up, he's time is now because he is the real Nickelodeon character while I'm just a joke!"

The camera angle toward a guy that was holding up a sign that say " Fight Berman Fight" to support Harold Berman. The camera angle back to John Bouchie as he was just walking around and was very pissed off.

" This Sunday, I fight to prove that my time isn't up, I'm just getting started." said John. " Because as always I fight for what I believe! I fight to prove the impossible is just a word! Hell, I even fight for the chant of John Bouchie sucks!"

John Bouchie listen to the crowed as he hear them say "Let's go Bouchie! John Bouchie sucks!" as he just smile delight, " You see what you guys here my remix of my theme entrance, chanting on top of your lungs, making fun of my latest T-shirts that I have! Deep down after what happened in the Nick's Elimination Chamber match, the entire Nickelodeon Universe was talking about Harold Berman vs John Bouchie. Well now, this Sunday at Nick's Money in the Bank, the excitement, the most incredible, entertain! But, most of all you will be reminded! Reminded that I'm the standard, the face that run this place! That I am JOHN BOUCHIE!" yelled John as he was very piss off but, the crowed was cheering for him.

Suddenly, Harold Berman music entrance came on that it's called "Fight" by CFO$. The screen shows his name as he appears on stage. Harold Berman has short brown with brown goatee beard. He's was very chubby and built looking. Harold was wearing a black tank top that say " HB K.O" in white writing with a tattoos on both of his arms. Harold was wearing a black shorts with white stripes and a pair of black wrestling boots.

Harold Berman was looking all serious holding the NXT Championship title as he was looking down toward John Bouchie as he wasn't very happy at all.

[Mr. Krabs-"And here is Harold Berman! The NXT Champion!]

[Grandpa Lou-This is about to get interesting!]

Harold Berman stand on stage as he was holding the microphone and was going to speak to John Bouchie.

"John, all you doing is proving my point! You really are ridiculous! You are ridiculous that you going to beat me this Sunday. at the Nick's Money in the Bank." said Harold as John was walking around to calm himself down.

Harold Berman walk down a little from the stage as he was still talking, " You are ridiculous if the people wants to see you in the beginning of Nickeloeon:Raw for the open challenge for the Nickelodeon US Championship! People be seeing you coming out on Rugrats Fanfiction for a while now and I think they are a little tired of hearing you." said Harold as the crowed was cheering and was clapping their hand for Harold. " So...Why don't we just give them something different! Why don't we give them a NXT Title open challenge shall we!" Harold Berman hold up the NXT Title while the crowed was going crazy.

John Bouchie was looking around the crowed as he was speaking to his microphone, " Mr. Berman, that is one in the hell idea! The first time ever on Nickelodeon:Raw! The NXT Championship right here on the open challenge!" yelled John Bouchie as the crowed cheered while Harold Berman was at ringside nodding his head. " That's a hell idea! I accept!" John Bouchie accept Harold's challenge which Harold was in shock of John Bouchie.

" John, again." said Harold Berman as he step on the steal stairs and into the ring. " You are being ridiculous! See because you and I are going to face each other this Sunday. So...No, you can't fight me tonight." Harold laughed as the crowed boo him.

" The guy say I'm ridiculous. Hey Everybody! Let's have a open challenge for anybody accept you and I believe you are being scared."said John.

" More ridiculous" said Harold.

" I have a reason when I hold this Nickelodeon US Title on Nickelodeon:Raw and I issue a open challenge for anyone who wants this fight and I guess Mr. Berman is fight is what you do best! That challenge goes for you as well as any. Nickelodeon Superstars take a good look of this big guy who is full of himself!"

The whole crowed cheered while Harold Berman was laughing it off.

" By the sound of things, Tonight New Orleans is a place to be! And I still say John Bouchie is the man to beat!" said John. " So, I think we should do this right. The John Bouchie open challenge starts..." John was checking his time. " Wait for it...Now! If you wants some, come get some." John Bouchie tells Harold Berman as he drop the mic down and was ready for Harold to fight him.

" Okay, why we just do this. I'm going to ignore all of that and why do we just let the Nickelodeon Superstars choose which title that they want to fight for." asked Harold as he came up with idea to solve this problem. Harold and John just stare each other as they turn and waited who is it going to be.

Meanwhile, pink and purple appeared shooting on stage as fireworks as the "The Fairly Odd Parents" theme song came on.

-"Oh yeah! That's Timmy Turner! The Fairly god child!"]

It was dark and purple background as Timmy was wearing a pink cape on that say "Crimson boy Timmy" Timmy turns around wearing his pink hat wearing pink and purple wrestling underwear tight with a pair of pink wrestling boots. Timmy was all ready for this open challenge. The crowed was cheering for Timmy's name.

[Grandpa Lou-"Which champion is he going to face tonight?"]

Timmy Turner walk from the ramp toward the ring as he took of his pink hat and his pink cap off as he was ready to fight. John Bouchie was nervously to find out which belt is Timmy is going for. Timmy Turner was at ringside staring at both Harold Berman and John Bouchie while he held up his hand while both Harold and John was nervous who's is it going to be.

Timmy Turner went between of the ropes as he was in the ring and got his microphone ready as he was ready to talk.

" Now John, I have done the Nickelodeon US open challenge before. But, I will love to fight you again. One day." said Timmy as John Bouchie was keeping a straight face. " The fact of the matter is this. Every since coming to be the NXT Champion, Harold Berman has disrespect the fans and The Nickelodeon Universe! Well Harold, the truth is this my friend...You are not worthy of that prize." Timmy Turner pointed at the gold NXT Championship belt.

" As to be proud as the NXT Champion, John...You know what I have to, I have to beat Harold Berman. For the NXT Championship! " Timmy Turner face Harold with a mean look on his face. The crowed was going crazy while John Bouchie got out the ring and sat with , Grandpa Lou, and Grandpa Phil at the commentary table.

Harold Berman was laughing it off like it's really funny and stare at Timmy Turner.

"Looks like Timmy made his choice. The NXT Champion is taking on the former NXT Champion, Timmy Turner! said .]

[Grandpa Phil-"John Bouchie is going us on commentary! Live Next!]

{Commerical Break}

Nickelodeon:Raw is back on as Nairobi Harper is in the ring with Timmy Turner, Harold Berman, and the referee as she is the announcer for Nickelodeon:Raw.

Nairobi Harper was have long pink straight hair with a black dress and a pair of long high heels black boots. Nairobi was holding the microphone as she was going to make announcement of the match between Timmy Turner and Harold Berman.

"And were back live on the Nickelodeon:Raw! e are set for the NXT Championship match Harold Berman vs Timmy Turner. And the Nickelodeon United States Champion, John Bouchie has join us during ringside. Welcome John!" Mr. Krabs said.]

The Camera angle at the commentary table with Mr. Krabs, Grandpa Lou, Grandpa Phil, and John Bouchie.

[John Bouchie-"Not familiar of this position, I understand Timmy's passion for the NXT Championship! He believe Harold Berman is not the right Nickelodeon superstars to hold it."]

The camera angle back to Timmy Turner and Harold Berman while the bell ding three times. Nairobi Harper spoke as she was making the announcement of the match.

" The following contestants is schedule for one fall! And it is for the NXT Championship! Introducing first, The challenger! He is the "Crimson Boy" from The Fairly Odd Parents, Timmy Turner!" Nairobi Harper introduce Timmy Turner as Timmy held up his hand while the crowed cheer for him.

" And his opponent, from PS118 on Hey Arnold! Weight 272pounds and he is the NXT Champion, Harold Berman!" Nairobi Harper introduce Harold Berman while Harold hold up his NXT Championship belt while he was looking so serious while the crowed boo him. Harold face John Bouchie from ringside as he wasn't pleased of him.

Mr. Krabs-"As Harold stare back at John Bouchie, the guy he have to face this Sunday at Nick's Money in the Bank! What everybody been talking about on social media. Harold vs Timmy for the NXT Championship. Timmy Turner was the longest rating champion at one point."]

The match started as Timmy Turner was running toward Harold Berman while Harold hurried and got of the ring as he was walking around just make John Bouchie mad. John Bouchie got up from the chair and was ready to fight Harold Berman.

Harold Berman just keep walking around until Timmy Turner got out of the ring to attack Harold. Timmy was fists punching Harold in the face outside the ring while crowed was cheering. Timmy Turner kick him in the butt while Harold Berman turns around so quick and kick Timmy in the gut while Harold hurried and got in the ring since the referee was counting.

Timmy Turner was very pissed at Harold as he ran sliding in the ring. Before Timmy could get in the ring good...Harold Berman was just stomping on Timmy a bunch of times while Timmy Turner manage to kick Harold Berman in the face while laying down on the mat. Harold went back few steps while touching his cheeks.

Timmy Turner ran toward Harold Berman and did the Enzuigiri on him. Timmy jump up stepping up to Harold's chest, and hitting the back of Harold's head with the other leg which make Harold fall. Harold Berman roll out the ring as the crowed cheer for Timmy Turner.

Timmy Turner ran back to boost him for some speed as he ran up bounces off ropes, then executes a backflip and lands on Harold Berman. Timmy Turner was still standing as Harold Berman was on the ground holding the back of his head. Timmy got Harold up as he roll him back in the ring which Timy got back in the ring and start pin Harold.

1-2!" the referee counted which Harold kick out.

Timmy Turner got up and stomp on Harold in the stomach hard. Harold Berman roll on the side of the turnbuckle which Timmy walk toward Harold and Harold punch Timmy in the face which Timmy fall down to the mat.

Harold ran up and start kicking Timmy in the head twice. Harold Berman got on top of Timmy Turner as he was punching him in the face then ot up and start stomping Timmy Turner in the gut.

Harold Berman walking around the ring as he walk up toward Timmy at the turnbuckle and start slapping his chest hard which it hurt Timmy. Harold grab Timmy Turner by his hair as he punch him in the head hard which Timmy fell back down.

" What you guys think about that?" Harold questioned the Nickelodeon fans which they boo him. Harold standing behind Timmy Turner, hook both of the Timmy's arms from the sides, and places his hands palm down flat against Timmy's upper back. Harold then lifts Timmy up and falls backwards, arching his back and legs and then slamming Timmy down to the mat shoulder and neck first.

[Grandpa Phil-"Ooh! That got to hurt."]

"Harold Berman quote that John Bouchie is a phony and that John doesn't belong here in Nickelodeon:Raw because John is just an OC's not a Nickelodeon cartoon character. said .]

[John Bouchie-"Harold is just full of lies! This is where I belong! Who cares if I'm just a OC's and not a Nickelodeon cartoon character. I've prove myself to the Nickelodeon Universe that I'm worthy! Harold is not a big star on "Hey Arnold!" he nothing but a big fat dumb jerk who think he knows everything! And I will prove to him this Sunday on the Nick's Money in the Bank!]

Timmy Turner was on the other side of the turnbuckle as Harold was going to his next move, "Cannonball" on Timmy. Timmy Turner was seated while Harold Berman runs at toward Timmy and flips forward 180° so that his back impacts on Timmy's chest and head causing Timmy to be sandwiched between the turnbuckle and Harold.

Harold Berman pin on Timmy which the referee counted.

"1-2!" said the referee which Timmy kick out on 2.

"Kick out on Timmy Turner!" said Mr. Krabs.]

[John Bouchie-"On every single week...I been proving myself to be the best that I can be. And you think I'm going to listen to porky pig over there talking crap.]

[Grandpa Lou-"John here's the question, what will happened on the Nick's Money in the Bank if you loose again to Harold Berman?"]

[John Bouchie-" That won't be happening again. Because Harold thinks he is better than anybody! He think I'm the biggest joke of all the OC's wondering why I'm so popular now. He may have beating me at Elimination Chamber match but, this coming Sunday on Nick's Money in the Bank...I will give him a dose of his medicine."]

" What Now Bouchie!" screamed Harold.

[John Bouchie-"I see you too Harold."]

Grandpa Phil -"That Cannonball was huge! That could be you this Sunday John."]

[John Bouchie-"I'm very aware of that but, I won't be coward down and let porky here get the best out of me."]

Harold Berman grab Timmy Turner as he run him into the turnbuckle and hurt Timmy's back really bad which Timmy landed on the mat.

{Commercial Break}

Harold was charging to attack Timmy Turner as he was trying to punch him in the face but, Timmy duck which Harold misses. Timmy Turner stands behind Harold Berman, grabs him around his waist, lifts him up, and falls backwards while bridging his back and legs, slamming Harold down to the mat shoulder and upper back first.

Timmy was pump up as he was ready for some more. Timmy got Harold as he lift up Harold with another "German Suplex".Timmy keeps the waistlock and continues bridging with his back and legs, pinning Harold's shoulders down against the mat as the referee started counting.

"1-2!" the referee counted which Harold kick out of it.

Timmy Turner was so tired and really stressed out about the match.

"Ooh! That's a close one! Say John, what you think of Timmy Turner?" said Mr. Krabs.

[John Bouchie-" I think Timmy is a great Nickelodeon cartoon character! He been in the Nickelodeon company for eight years now but, he made legacy for "The Fairly Odd Parents" and I'm very proud of him."]

Timmy Turner got Harold Berman as Harold pretend to be really by playing possum as Harold lift Timmy up in the air "Powerbomb" him while the crowed was in shock. Harold pin Timmy while Timmy was out cold.

"1-2-3!" the referee counted as Harold Berman won the match.

The camera angle back toward John Bouchie who look very pissed off that Harold won the match as he just stare at him hard. John stands up from his chair and start clapping for Harold.

" Still you're NXT Champion! Harold Berman!" Nairobi Harper announce Harold as the winner of the match while Harold held up his NXT Championship belt with joy.

[ Mr. Krabs-"What going to happened with a match between you and Harold?"]

[John Bouchie-"That's when you going to find out this Sunday."] John tells Mr. Krabs as he was very serious.

Harold Berman stare at John Bouchie while he held up his NXT Championship belt while John Bouchie held his Nickelodeon United States Title while staring at Harold with a serious look in his face.

~Instagram photos of Tommy Pickles~

Mr. Krabs-"We got a Instagram photo of Tommy Pickles holding the Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship with a group of friends in Bourbon Street prior to #Nickelodeon:Raw!

[Grandpa Phil-"What a criminal! He stole something that wasn't his!"]

[Grandpa Lou-"That's my grandson you are talking about."] Grandpa Lou warn Grandpa Phil.

Mr. Krabs-"Here on Nickelodeon:Raw!"

{Commercial Break}

Back on Nickelodeon:Raw, The President CEO of Nickelodeon:Raw, Russell Hicks and Co chairman, Celrock was backstage as they were looking through their cellphones of pictures of Tommy Pickles stole the Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship from SpongeBobSquarePants as they was giggling inside.

SpongeBob came out toward Mrs. Celrock and Mr. Russell Hicks as he was angry that Tommy stole the belt from him.

" Did you guys see what's on Instagram? Tommy Pickles running around the city taking selfie photos of my Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship belt! Tommy is sick! He's has always been jealous of me since day 1 along with his gross baby friends! They are mad that their little show was cancelled while SpongeBobSquarePants is on top of Nickelodeon Worldwide! I be glad if they all just go to hell!" said SpongeBob which he got his boss, Celrock pissed off.

" First of all, you don't have any right to talk crap about Tommy Pickles when I'm around! I'm still you're boss! Sure what Tommy did was wrong but, let's look at the facts how we have to give up our good shows up for you're show, SpongeBobSquarePants. We offer you our help and you didn't want our help. You are on your own unless you reconsider our help. " said Celrock.

SpongeBob nods his head as he understood about what he said about Squidward and Patrick, " I know what I said about Squidward and Patrick dealing with their piece of crap. Squidward have always pretend to be my friend over the last eight years and Patrick is nothing but, a fat ass starfish who always try to flirt with me! I don't give them respect...I respect you guys! Mrs. Celrock, , you guys created the show SpongeBobSquarePants and I'm grateful for that."

" That's all great and all but, you don't need our help." said Russell Hicks.

" I don't?" SpongeBob questioned.

" No. You going to go out there this Sunday and do what you do best by defeating Tommy Pickles." Celrock told SpongeBob. "All on you're own."

" You guys going to be there this Sunday right for the Nick's Money in the Bank?" SpongeBob said as he was being nervous.

" Of course we will!" Celrock said as she stare at Russell Hicks and back to SpongeBob. " We will be there to observe the match. Okay. You convince us that you will beat Tommy all of you're own."

" That's right." Russell Hicks agree with Celrock. " How about you just pick you're opponents to get you tune up a little. Prove to us what you can do all on you're own! Prove to us that you are the Nickelodeon Character in history of Nickelodeon. Prove to us that if you are better than Tommy Pickles."

SpongeBob nods his head, " Thank You! Thank You for all that compliant. You have always believe in me. I will prove to be the Future of Nickelodeon, I made history that no one can. Thank You Mr. Hicks...I won't let you down." SpongeBob promised him with a smile on his face which Celrock didn't fall for it at all.

" Thank You SpongeBob." Russell Hicks smiled at him. " We believe in you."

SpongeBob smiled as he walk away which Celrock and Russell Hicks grin when SpongeBob walks away.

~Instagram photo of Tommy Pickles~

Mr. Krabs" Here's another photo of Tommy Pickles on Instagram. Tommy serenades the Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship with some New Orleans-style Jazz!"

Tommy Pickles was on the sidewalk in New Orleans wearing a black hat with black shades on. Tommy was wearing a black biker jacket with a blue shirt, blue diem jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. Tommy was playing the saxophone in the rain with the Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship title.

Grandpa Lou-" It's my grandson, Tommy with the pink saxophone."

Grandpa Phil- " Looks like SpongeBob isn't enjoying it. He wants to celebrate like a champ."

~Back to ring arena...~

Roman Rock came out to the ringside as the crowed was cheering for him. Roman Rock is half Samoan. Roman has long black hair with brown eyes. Roman also have a black beard. He is very tall, and very muscular looking. Roman is wearing a grey shirt that "Roman Rock:The Ultimate Warrior" in white writing with a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots.

Roman Rock walk up the steal stairs as he went inside the ring.

Mr. Krabs-"We are here have the OC's, Roman Rock here in the ring. Any of the seven men has a chance contract for the Nickelodeon:World Heavyweight Championship belt for Nick's Money in the Bank."

Roman Rock was walking around the ring as he look at all the crowed in the arena. Roman look up over his head as the brief case of the Nick's Money in the Bank was hanging in the ceiling.

Roman was still looking at it as he was holding the microphone, " I gotta be completely honest, I absolutely hated that brief case. I hate the contract signing that stood for." said Roman. " Just looking now I've never seen how bad that it been connected to biggest jackass in Nickelodeon History. SpongeBobSquarePants." Roman Rock mention SpongeBob's name which the crowed cheered.

Roman continued talking as he was speaking to all the Nickelodeon Universe, " Let's talk about history, I'm going to make history soon when I go through six Nickelodeon Superstars. I climb that ladder and take that contract." Roman nods his head. " The days is going to come when I cash in and I'm going to have my match with the yellow square little bitch and the guy who is walking out with the title this Sunday, Tommy Pickles." Roman Rock told the crowed as he nods his head.

Suddenly, Squidward Tentacles music entrance came on as Roman wasn't happy at all to see Squidward. Squidward came out walking on stage wearing black suit on as he was holding the microphone.

Mr. Krabs-"Squiddy is here in Nickelodeon:Raw! Looks like he has a message for Roman Rock."

" Let me tell what I believe." said Squidward as he was walking down to the ring. " I believe that anybody has a chance more than you do. You act everyone is failure just to think that you have a chance to win. You think everyone weakness! I remember on Nicktoons:Smackdown! When I knock you out with my clarinet and squeeze you really tight that you couldn't breathe with my eight tentacles legs. Furthermore, The Authority, Celrock and Russell Hicks put me up to the Money in the Bank contract for one purpose! On Sunday, my job is to win! And as director of operation and being part of the History making of Nickelodeon because of "SpongeBobSqurePants", there is no better man for that job than me."

Roman Rock grinned as he was laughing about it, " Okay! Whatever you say tentacles. Since this is Nickelodeon:Raw!..How about you come I this ring so, I grab that clarinet that you was very suck at playing and shove at you're throat and then, break you're Jaw!" Roman tells off Squidward as he was holding up his fist. The crowed was going crazy and Squidward look very pissed off t Roman Rock.

Suddenly, Zack Whrenburg music entrance, "Here to Show the World" performed by Downstait and composed by Jim Johnston came on which the screen on top of the stage say "Zack Whrenburg". The crowed was going wild when they notice Zack is coming. Roman Rok and Squidward wasn't pleased when "The Show Off" OC's, Zack comes on stage.

Mr. Krabs-"The Show Off OC's, Zack Whrenburg has arrive on Nickelodeon:Raw!"

Zack was very tall guy. Zack has short blonde hair with blue eyes. Zack was wearing a black hoodie with a black wrestling underwear shorts that it say "Too Bad" on the front as on the back it say "The Show Off". Zack was wearing a black pair of wrestling boots. Zack was holding the microphone as he has something to say to both Squidward and Roman Rock.

" Wait a seconds! You going to wait a while when Squidward get into that ring. Because corporate Squidward won't make a move if the Authority, Celrock, Mr. Hicks and SpongeBob tells him to." said Zack as he walking into the ring which Squidward didn't appreciate that all from Zack.

" Should I call you Squidward or should I call you SpongeBob's bitch because that's what you really are!" Zack calls him out which Squidward really got angry over Zack. " You are the biggest fool in Nickelodeon history! You do you're thing tune away, and I do my own thing too! Actually I got segment coming up and I got a smokin hot chick, Starr Pickles by my side. This Sunday, I'm going to do what I done before. Climbing on top of that ladder with the Money in the Bank on my hand and then, become Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship!"

"Zack, you don't know what you are dealing with! I'm one of the greatest Nickelodeon character in history! How about you two just keep you're mouth shut! And remember who you talking to!" yelled Squidward. " Everyone can compete in the Nick's Money in the Bank contract ladder match! You know that everybody is going against each other in a single match tonight!" Squidward tells both Zack and Roman.

Meanwhile, Cosmo from the Fairly Odd parents theme music came on which Cosmo came out to the stage with the microphone on his hand as he has something to say.

Mr. Krabs-"Cosmo!"

" What's up New Orleans!" yelled Cosmo as the crowed yelled what's up! " I'm going to tell you what's up! I conquer my fear and be the best that I can be! This Sunday..." before Cosmo could finished his words out, Squidward interrupted him.

" Wait! Wait! Why are you here?" Squidward questioned Cosmo.

" I'm talking about what Cosmo is going to do in Nick's Money in the Bank ladder match! This Sunday!" Cosmo tells Squidward.

" You are not even the match!" Squidward tells Cosmo off which Cosmo got confused as he was looking around the crowed audience.

" I'm Not?!" Cosmo questioned. " You sure?"

" Yeah, I'm positive dork!" Squidward replied.

" This is on me, my bad guys! New Orleans you take it easily. " Cosmo apologizes as he walks out while Roman Rock and Zack was busting out laughing at Cosmo.

Once Cosmo was gone... Squidward started back talking to both Zack and Roman, " As I was saying! As you know everyone who is competing in the Nick's Money in the Bank contract ladder match..." Squidward got interrupted as the " New Day" members, Jerry Carmichael, Licortwist, and the Rugrats:Tough Enough, Antonio Allen appeared on stage as their music theme, "New Day, New Way" by Jim Johnston. 

Licortwist, Jerry Carmichael, and Antonio Allen were all matching their wrestling attire with blue and white and a pair of black wrestling boots. Jerry and Antonio was clapping their hands and being goofy while Licortwist was being really serious at this point as he was holding the microphone.

Mr. Krabs-" We have The New Day, Jerry Carmichael, Licortwist and the Rugrats:Tough Enough, Antonio Allen here on Nickelodeon:Raw!"

Jerry and Antonio have their microphone in their hands as well as they have something to say about the Nick's Money in the Bank contract. The crowed was chanting and yelled, " New Day Sucks! New Day Sucks!"

" The New Day has arrive! We are best team faction in the Nickelodeon history! And that you already know!" said Licortwist. " Antonio, tell them what's going to happened on Nick's Money in the Bank when we climb up to that ladder and grab the Money in the Bank brief case."

" We are the most powerful guys in Nickelodeon History!" said Antonio as him, Licortwist, and Jerry went inside the ring as they got closer to Zack and Roman.

" I will win and be Mr. Money in the Bank and be the greatest OC's that people ever known." said Antonio.

" And that's why New Day Rocks!" said Jerry as Antonio and Licortwist join in with Jerry. " New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks!"

Squidward interrupted them as he was coughing loud on the microphone. " As I was saying...As you know..." Squidward got mad when Snotty Boy appeared on stage with his music entrance came on.

Grandpa Phil-" The Celtic Warrior, Snotty Boy from "Barnyard" has appeared on Nickelodeon:Raw!"

When the spotlight was all eyes on Snotty Boy, he roared. Snooty Boy was pale as he was wearing no shirt on with a black pair of wrestling underwear with black knee and arm pad and a pair of black boots. But, he still looks the same on "Barnyard". Snotty Boy was holding the microphone as he has something to say as well.

" The fact that anyone of you believe you will win the Nick's Money in the Bank contract, that puts a smile on my face." said Snotty Boy. " A smile when I bounce Jesse Barrow around the ring before the show started. The Nickelodeon Universe deserves an icon Champion on Sunday! But, it won't be you guys." Snotty Boy tells the others as he was in the ring with them. " I will be the new Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Champion! Once again!"

" Anyone else?" Squidward questioned anyone who will come out to the ring next. "No? Okay, You guys seems very confident. There are other guys for the Nick's Money in the Bank contract. 1. We have "The Boy Chip wonder" Timmy Turner and the other is...That's right!" Squidward nods his head when Jesse Barrow's music entrance "Voices" by Rev Theory comes on which the crowed cheered for Jesse Barrow.

Jesse Barrow came out on stage as he was pump up and ready while he raise his hands up for the crowed. Jesse was very tall looking. He has a nice shave bold head, he has a muscular body abs with tattoos on his arms and back which he looks a like the WWE Superstars, Randy Orton. Jesse was wearing a black pair of wrestling underwear, with a pair of black knee and arm pads. and also a pair of black wrestling boots.

" The Apex Predator, The Viper, Jesse Barrow is here!" said Grandpa Lou as he was on commentary table.

Snotty Boy stare at Jesse Barrow and was in big shock that Jesse Barrow is really here at Nickelodeon:Raw! Jesse Barrow grin at Snotty Boy as he was walking down to the ring.

Mr. Krabs- " Jesse Barrow vs Snotty Boy live next on Nickelodeon: Raw!"

To Be Continued...

Let me know what you think about this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Nickelodeon:Raw

A/N: This will be my first Rugrats/All Grown Up and Cartoon X-overs crossover! This will feature all the Nickelodeon cartoons show and some of the Disney cartoon characters are going to fight like WWE wrestlers but, Nick style. There will be matches, promos, segments and etc. And also OC's will be apart of it also.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Jesse Barrow and Snotty Boy are both in the ring together as they are getting ready to start the match.

Mr. Krabs "We are back on Nickelodeon:Raw! Jesse Barrow VS. Snotty Boy here tonight. We have three comments on social media what happened on the first chapter of Nickelodeon:Raw! TheDisneyFan365 tweeted that " Good Start to this story. I wonder what will happened next!" Well...The DisneyFan365, a lot of stuff is going to happened each chapters. And also the co-chairman, Celrock tweeted " So far I'm really enjoying this story and I loved how I was the manager for the match between Spongebob and Tommy Pickles! Loved the comment about how Spongebob thought he was better than everybody else because he got big while Tommy's show was canceled. That was so good!

So far, excellent start to this."

Grandpa Lou " This is a new start for all the Nickelodeon community! Don't forget the new channel devoted to beloved shows from the decade,The Splat, is going to air from 10pm to 6am EST starting 5 October. The shows that will be returning are All That, The Angry Beavers, Are You Afraid Of The Dark, CatDog, Clarisse Explains It All, Hey Arnold!, Hey, Dude, Kenan & Kel, The Ren & Stimpy, Legends Of The Hidden Temple, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Salute Your Shorts, The Wild Thornberrys and many other classic shows.

Snotty Boy came charging at Jesse which Jesse manage to kick him twice in the stomach. Jesse Barrow grab Snotty Boy by his curly hair and punch him really hard on the head which Snotty Boy fell down on the mat and rolled out the ring.

Snotty Boy was trying to walk away but, Jesse Barrow follow him as he rolled out the ring as well as he went charging at Snotty Boy but, Snotty Boy play possum as he turn and swinging to punch Jesse Barrow in the jaw.

Jesee Barrow grab Snotty Boy hand and punch Snotty in the face hard and gave Snotty Boy a uppercut in the jaw and rolled him back in the ring. Jesse Barrow got back in the ring while Snotty Boy just rolled back out the ring which the crowed boo Snotty Boy. Jesse Barrow got out the ring as he was chasing Snotty Boy. Snotty Boy hurried got back in the ring before Jesse Barrow get in the ring really good.

Once Jesse Barrow got back in the ring...Snotty Boy stomp on Jesse Barrow hard a couple of times while punching him in the face. Snotty Boy lift up Jesse Barrow but, Jesse manage to get off of Snotty Boy while Jesse Barrow did the Inverted headlock backbreaker on him. Jesse Barrow stands behind Snotty Boy and places one arm around Snotty Boy's neck, Jesse then turns 180° so they are back to back. Jesse Barrow then bends forward pulling Snotty Boy across his own back, before dropping down to his knees and jarring the back Snotty which the crowed got heated up a little.

Jesse Barrow was getting pump up as he stomp on Snotty Boy's chest and both of his legs really hard which Snotty Boy roared while he hurried and rolled out the ring.

" Come On Snotty Boy!" yelled Jesse Barrow.

Snotty Boy was walking off his legs which it was really hurt while the referee counting to 10 for Snotty Boy to get back in the ring. Jesse Barrow went outside the ring to charge at Snotty but, Snotty Boy did the pop uppercut on Jesse Barrow's neck twice and try to run Jesse Barrow into the barrelage but, Jesse Barrow did the reverse and run Snotty Boy into the barrelage.

Jesse Barrow roll Snotty Boy back in the ring as he went back inside the ring. Jesse Barrow heard the crowed chanting his name as he was so proud of all of his fans who care so much about him.

Snotty Boy roll on the side of the turnbuckle as Jesse was walking toward him but, Snotty Boy manage to kick Jesse on his left knee and then kick him in the stomach and have Jesse Barrow back away while Snotty Boy got up as he got behind Jesse and push him toward the turnbuckle.

Snotty Boy was punch Jesse a bunch of time in the ribs and his face while he roared. Jesse kick Snotty Boy in the stomach and then did the European uppercut on Snotty Boy, Jesse does a quick grapple then brings his arm up inside to hit Snotty Boy under the chin.

Snotty Boy did the upper cut on Jesse Barrow and Jesse did it back to him as the guys kept on doing uppercut each other. Jesse got the last hit as he uppercut Snotty Boy right at the chin really hard as Snotty Boy lean back on the ropes. Jesse Barrow kick Snotty Boy right at the stomach and stomp Snotty Boy's feet which he roared an roll out the ring.

The referee was trying to back Jesse Barrow away from Snotty Boy to give him room which Jesse argue the referee down. Snotty Boy sneak up while Jesse Barrow wasn't paying attention. Snooty Boy ran jumps up and kicks forward with left feet in a pedalling motion with the foot that gets lifted second being extended fully to catch a charging Jesse Barrow directly in the face. Which the crowed were in shock and Snotty Boy kept on laughing.

" HA-HA!" laughed Snooty Boy as the crowed boo him.

Snotty Boy got Jesse Barrow up and did the Sitout Powerbomb on Jesse. Snotty Boy falls to a seated position as he slams Jesse down on the mat while pin Jesse.

"1-2!" the referee counted as Jesse Barrow kick out on two. Snotty Boy was really getting pissed off that Jesse kick out on two.

Grandpa Phil " Looks like Snotty Boy is here is getting angry and aggressive here."

Mr. Krabs " He should be! Most of the Nicktoons Characters are getting sick of these OC's coming in every each day! You have John Bouchie, Zack Whrenburg, Peter Albany, Braxton Simmons and so much more trying to take over like they are the Nicktoons here! So, Snotty Boy here needs to step up his game and defeated Jesse Barrow."

Snotty Boy raise up Jesse Barrow while he was sitting down and was punching Jesse in the face from behind twice and run his knee down to Jesse Barrow back which Jesse roared in pain.

Mr. Krabs " We will be back after commercials break."

[Commercial Break]

The match is back on as Jesse Barrow was slamming his fists to the mat as he was ready to do his finisher moves while Snotty Boy was hanging onto the ropes and was hurt really bad. Snotty Boy walk closer toward Jesse Barrow which Jesse was going to do the JKB on Snotty Boy but, he push him from behind.

Jesse Barrow turn around as Snotty Boy was going to Running Bicycle Kick Jesse in the face again but, Jesse dodge it and clothesline Snotty Boy over the top rope and out of the ring which Snotty Boy flip and hit his head at the commentary table.

Grandpa Lou " Holy Crap! This what I'm talking about."

Jesse Barrow roll outside the ring and went toward Snotty Boy as he went and grab him from his curly hair but, Snotty Boy manage to push Jesse Barrow and run him toward the apron of the side of the ring which hurt Jesse's back really bad and then grab Jesse and run him across the announcement commentary table which Mr. Krabs, Grandpa Phil and Grandpa Lou move out of the way before they get hurt.

Mr. Krabs " Holy Smoke! Snotty Boy run Jesse Barrow across the announcement commentary table!"

Snotty Boy was hurt really bad by his left leg as he walk and grab a black steal chair to hit Jesse Barrow with.

Grandpa Lou " Snotty Boy grabs the steal chair!"

Mr. Krabs " This is karma all over again! "

The referee was telling Snotty Boy to do not hit Jesse Barrow with the steal chair but, Snotty Boy didn't care as he got that grin on his face as he was ready to hit Jesse with a steal chair.

Snotty Boy charge to hit Jesse with the steal chair which Jesse punch Snotty Boy stomach and have Snotty Boy drop the chair as he went backward. Jesse Barrow grab the steal chair and hit him directly at Snotty Boy's stomach. The bell ring three times and it was a disqualification on Jesse Barrow.

Jesse Barrow grab Snotty Boy and run him down toward the barrelage which the crowed got so excited and they was cheering their butts off. Jesse Barrow was pumping the crowed up while he grab Snotty Boy again and run him toward the steal pole of the ring. Snotty Boy was getting dizzy as he walk toward the announcement commentary table.

Jesse Barrow got behind as he slam Snotty Boy's head on the announcement commentary table hard. Jesse Barrow look around the crowed as he started grinning.

Mr. Krabs " It's the Viper! The icy eyes of Jesse Barrow!"

Grandpa Lou " Looks like Jesse didn't forgive Snotty Boy from what he did last week."

Jesse Barrow lift up Snotty Boy and slam him on the announcement commentary table and the crowed was going walk and crazy. Jesse Barrow wasn't finished with Snotty Boy at all! Jesse was furious and angry.

Jesse Barrow grab Snotty Boy and run him into the steal stairs. Jesse grabs Snotty Boy again and roll him in the ring so he can do his finale. Jesse raise up his arms while Snotty Boy turns around and did the JKB on Snotty Boy. Jesse jumping towards Snotty Boy and grabbing Snotty Boy's head in a three-quarter facelock while parallel to the ground, and then slamming Snotty Boy's face to the mat in a cutter. The crowed was cheering so loud as they like the new side of Jesse.

Mr. Krabs " Whoa! JKB! JKB! What amazing finale what Jesse Barrow pull out tonight!"

Grandpa Phil " Jesse really has step his game up and he let Snotty Boy knows that he's nothing to mess with."

Jesse Barrow got in Snotty Boy's face and was cursing and fussing at him while his music started playing. Jesse got on the top rope while he raise his hands up in the air with the crowed cheering his name.

Mr. Krabs " Live on the Nickelodeon Network, seven guys will go head to head for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the briefcase contract for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Nick's Money in the Bank!"

~Backstage Men's Locker Room~

Backstage live at the Nick's men locker room, SpongeBob was going through photos of Tommy Pickles holding his Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Championship on Instagram as he was very pissed off about it.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob's security, Patrick Star and Plankton walk next to SpongeBob as they want to speak to him.

" Sir, We know you are having a ruff week of Tommy Pickles taking your title." said Plankton. " We know that what you said that you don't need us in your corner. We can go back to where after always been and be at your side."

" Dammit!" SpongeBob cursed as he was going through his phone.

" Patrick forgives you from what everything you said." Plankton added as SpongeBob stop what he was doing and was making weird faces like...What? look.

" Wait what?! Patrick forgives me? Wow are you kidding me! I meant what everything what I said about you two!" yelled SpongeBob as he was making a statement to both Plankton and Patrick Star as they were getting upset and getting furious a little bit. " Just admit! You two will be nothing without me! I'm the star of the show "SpongeBobSquarePants" not you two! I'm the top Nickelodeon cartoon character of all time and the greatest Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Champion ever!

The reason I made you guys my security because I felt sorry for you too! No one give a damn about a tiny green one eye freak who always trying to steal the Krusty Krab formula and never succeed or a dumb pink starfish who just always holding me back! I made you two relevant and all I want is respect! You two being the biggest losers in history of Nickelodeon Universe! Maybe Tommy Pickles wouldn't steal my title if it wasn't for you two! I never needed neither of you!"

SpongeBob made his opinion about Plankton and Patrick Star which Patrick didn't like it all what SpongeBob said about him. Plankton spoke up as he was being the bigger person about this situation.

" Well Boss, I don't have anything to say about that...Screw You!" Plankton yelled at SpongeBob's face with anger. " You will never be champion if it wasn't for us! We was doing better anyway with or without you! Folks do care about us but, you think everything is all about you."

" Everything is all about me. I mean, have you notice the title of my show?" SpongeBob.

" What kind of man are you huh? Are you still stuck being a kid again eating your Grandma's cookies or your Grandma reading you bedtime stories! You an't no man! You don't deserve the opportunity you have now. You summon Bitch!" Plankton cursed SpongeBob out with anger while SpongeBob just busted out laughing.

" Just admit SpongeBob, you wouldn't last a minute without us." Patrick told SpongeBob.

" I won't last a minute? Well...The Authority gave me this opportunity to pick my own match and my opponent. I just thought about it. And I pick you two jackasses in a handicap match! I'm going to prove to everyone why I am the best Nickelodeon cartoon character of all time, and The best Nickelodeon World Heavyweight Champion! While I show everyone that you two are nothing but my little bitches that listen to me whatever I say!" SpongeBob laughed as he kick Plankton while Patrick Star got in front of Plankton and push SpongeBob away from Plankton.

" You think we you're little bitch? When we get in the ring...We going to make you our bitch instead! So, you better get ready you fruity yellow square dude who lives in the fruity pineapple house! We going to take you down hard!" Patrick got really serious at SpongeBob and walks off along with Plankton and leaving SpongeBob alone in the locker room.

SpongeBob got really tick off as he roared and screamed at the same time.

To Be Continue...


End file.
